Bomb Man
}} is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man. He was created by Doctor Thomas Light for demolition and land development, blasting away debris so that land could be cleared for construction projects, working in tandem with Guts Man. Bomb Man's and Fire Man's development began at the same time, and despite being warned by Rock that working with both explosives and fire could be dangerous, Dr. Light went on believing that Ice Man could handle things if anything happened. A few flash fires did occur, but Ice Man ran away saying he doesn't like saunas.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Weird Science His Special Weapon is the Hyper Bomb—very powerful explosives originally used for land reclamation and destroying abandoned buildings. Bomb Man's personality depicts him to be that of a teenager (possibly a nod to his mohawk). He enjoys fighting and is an expert in demolitions, being able to quickly create and throw Hyper Bombs with startling accuracy, capable of destroying most targets with ease. However, he also enjoys firework displays, festivals, and ten-pin bowling. He is also a daredevil and his attitude depicts it, but he can be a bit wasteful on money and his bombs and has a dislike for a match or lighter, possibly a relation to his weakness, the Fire Storm. Bomb Man is a playable character in both Mega Man Powered Up and Mega Man's Soccer. Physical appearance Bomb Man is a rotund robot with a yellow head holding his red mohawk and beak-like jaws, his body is black and spherical resembling a bomb covered by a red chest plate and red- yellow limbs matching his head. Video game appearances Mega Man Dr. Wily reprogrammed Bomb Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world. Bomb Man appears as a boss that Mega Man must battle, so Mega Man defeats him and obtains his Hyper Bomb. He is weak to both Fire Man's Fire Storm. Strategy His strategy is nothing special. He will just jump around the room and throw Hyper Bombs at Mega Man. Know that he usually jumps away from Mega Man instead of towards him. Mega Man Powered Up As a remake of the first game, Bomb Man appears as a boss, but he becomes a playable character if he is defeated by Mega Man using only the Mega Buster. As a playable character, Bomb Man can throw his Hyper Bomb in several angles. Strategy Bomb Man fights in a similar way he did in the original game. During the fight, Bomb Man uses a critical attack. If he says, "That's a bit harsh," that means he will throw a big bomb directly at the player's character. If he says "I'll show you," that means he is going to throw a big bomb; however, it will bounce across the room rather than explode upon direct contact. To dodge the directed throw bomb, just get out of the way when Bomb Man throws it. To dodge the bouncing bomb, just run under it when it is high in the air. In normal mode, he starts using the huge bomb after losing half of his energy. In hard mode, Bomb Man throws two Hyper Bombs at the same time and the large bomb attack is available from the beginning of the battle. He is weak to Cut Man's Rolling Cutter. Mega Man's Soccer Bomb Man is a balanced player that doesn't have his own team. In Tournament mode, he is a member of the Fire Man, Elec Man, Pharaoh Man, Dust Man, Skull Man and Wily teams. In League mode, he is a member of the Fire Man and Skull Man teams. Super Adventure Rockman If Mega Man is defeated by Magnet Man, Bomb Man will appear to save him, giving the player the chance to fight against Magnet Man again. Chokkan! Rockman In the mini-game Bomb Wars, Mega Man must defeat Bomb Man before time runs out. Bomb Man is in a high position out of reach and keeps dropping bombs. Mega Man must throw the bombs back to Bomb Man to damage him. ''Rockman Strategy Bomb Man appears in ''Rockman Strategy as a recurring boss and optional teammate. He first appears in Aries' Steelmaking Factory along with Flame Man, and reappears in Dimensional Space when the player is facing the Wily Capsule. Here, he joins Sword Man, Skull Man, and Aqua Man in defending Dr. Wily. Other appearances *Bomb Man appears in Mega Man 3's ending. *Bomb Man appears in a CD data in Mega Man & Bass. *Bomb Man is a boss in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. *He appears in Battle Memory from Rockman ×over. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Complete Works data ガッツマンとともに、かいたくさぎょうをしたロボット。ハイパーボムをなげる前にダメージをあたえよう。 Mega Man Legacy Collection text: A robot who, together with Guts Man, used to clear land for development. Be sure to damage him before throwing the Hyper Bomb. Stage enemies Enemies in Bomb Man's stage: *Adhering Suzy *Blaster *Bombombomb *Kamadoma *Gabyoall *Killer Bomb *Flying Shell *Screwdriver *Sniper Joe Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Bomb Man will receive from each Special Weapon from the original Mega Man. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) '' cartoon show.]] Bomb Man appears in four episodes from Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. In the first episode, The Beginning, he and the other five robots from the first game attack an airport with Wily. Bomb Man's weapon was the first one taken by Mega Man in the show. He also appears in episodes 17, 18 and 27. He looks accurate to his game counter part except his hands and feet are orange and he has an orange beak. Captain N: The Game Master Bomb Man appears in the Fifth Episode ("Mega Trouble in Megaland") along with the other original five Robot Masters, working as a subordinate to Cuts Man. Other than the predominantly green color change and a more rectangular body (as opposed to the more spherical design of the original), this depiction of Bomb Man is very similar to the game version. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Other appearances Bomb Man also appears in the manga Mega Man Megamix, Mega Man Gigamix, Rockman and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM-BombMan.jpg|Bomb Man's original Mega Man artwork. File:06-BombMan-Specs.jpg|Front, side and back view of Bomb Man. BombManPU.jpg|Bomb Man from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUBombman.jpg|Bomb Man in Mega Man Powered Up. SFXACBombman.png|Bomb Man in Street Fighter x All Capcom. MM1BombManConcept.png|Concept art Mass Produced Bomb Man.png|Concept idea of a Mass Produced Bomb Man enemy MMPUBombConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. Screenshots MMPUBombManAttack.png|Bomb Man using a giant bomb in Mega Man Powered Up. screen00067.jpg|Bomb Man defeated Guts Man screen00044.jpg|Bomb Man in his own stage screen00060.jpg|Bomb Man looking at the Met upside down. SARBombMan.jpg|Bomb Man in Super Adventure Rockman. Intuition-0.jpg|Bomb Man's minigame in Chokkan! Rockman. Rockmanpuzzle3.png|Bomb Man in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. RODRN2.jpg|Bomb Man in the first teaser of Rockman Online. Other media Cntgmbombman.jpg|Bomb Man from Captain N: The Game Master. BombMegamix.png|Bomb Man in Mega Man Megamix. bombman.jpg|Bomb Man in Mega Man Megamix. R1Bombman.png|Bomb Man in the Rockman manga. 4komaBomb.png|Bomb Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Bombmanactionfigure.jpg|Bomb Man action figure from the Ruby-Spears show. Miscellaneous MM&BBombMan.png|Bomb Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Out of the six Robot Masters of the first Mega Man game, Bomb Man is the one with least appearances in games. Bomb Man (along with Fire Man) did not appear in any of the arcade titles. He, along with Guts Man, did not appear in the first Game Boy title, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. However, as Guts Man appeared in Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken, Bomb Man is the only Robot Master from the first four NES games to not appear in a Game Boy title. *Bomb Man is the only Robot Master from the first game not to appear as a boss in Rockman Xover. *Bomb Man is also the only Robot Master from the first game who does not appear in the Mega Man: Mega Man: Fully Charged ''Cartoon. *Bomb Man's weakness to the Rolling Cutter in ''Mega Man Powered Up is a reference to bomb defusion. *Bomb Man's Japanese name is literally translated as "Bomberman", though he is still commonly referred to as "Bomb Man" in Japan. Mega Man's Soccer is the only instance of Bomb Man being referred to as "Bomberman" within a game. *In the ''Mega Man'' comic Bomb Man mentions he exhausted all of his Hyper Bombs after helping Mega Man to destroy the Boobeam Trap. This is ironic considering he has an unlimited amount of them when fought as a boss in any game or as a playable character in Mega Man Powered Up. *Also in the Mega Man comic, Bomb Man referred to his hatred to Cut Man's puns once in Issue 23 and again in Issue 29, making him one of the only Robot Masters, along with Time Man to reflect to his puns the most. * A mass produced enemy based on Bomb Man was designed for the first game to go along with Sniper Joe, a mass produced model who's based on Proto Man. References de:Bomb Man es:Bomb Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players Category:Rockman Strategy Category:Mega Man characters Category:Characters voiced by Garry Chalk